iKnew You Were Meant for Me
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: For Croctober: Freddie and Carly dances together as husband and wife...a familiar song plays which makes them remember their first dance...
1. Carly's POV

**Title:** iKnew You Were Meant for Me  
**Author:** The Writer in Me  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does. I also do not own the song Meant for Me which is owned by Chrissy Chase.  
**Summary: **This is for the Croctober Fanfic Challenge on the Creddie website. Freddie and Carly dances together as husband and wife...a familiar song plays which makes them remember their first dance...  
**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching iSpeed Date a couple of days ago. This takes place about seven years into the future. The iCarly trio are twenty two years old and Spencer is (I think) thirty three years old unless if my math is wrong about his age or Freddie's, Carly's, and Sam's age too. If any of you don't know or don't remember, Harper is the kid that sang music when iCarly was on tv. This oneshot is told from Carly's point of view. If you like this one, I might put another chapter in that will be in Freddie's perspective, but you have to let me know first if you want it. Please read and review! Thanks to _fbnk-luv _for Beta Reading my story! I recommend reading her Creddie stories to because they are very good. Also, if any of you fans are intersted to what the website for Creddie fans are, it's creddiefans (dot) 2ya (dot) com.

* * *

iKnew You Were Meant for Me  
**Song: _Meant for Me_**  
**Singer/Artist: _Chrissy Chase_**

* * *

**Carly's Point of View**

It seemed like everything was a dream. All of this wasn't really happening. I was imagining things. I just had my wedding day with my best friend that's now my husband Fredward 'Freddie' Benson. He changed so much throughout the years that I love it. His voice gotten deeper, he's getting taller than me; he's lifting weights better thanks to Shane and another one of his AV friends. I'm so glad that he agreed to do it with them because he will look more attractive.

Like he is right now in his handsome, brand new tuxedo he's wearing. Everytime I see him, I couldn't help, but to smile while I was walking down the aisle. Freddie looked so perfect. He wasn't the little nerd boy that I grew up with across the hall...as I look at him, he looks more like a man. My wedding is only making me realize that since I only see him looking like a man once or twice, but this thought of him as a man, as a my husband, is and feels very different.

"This one goes out to the newly weds," All of my thoughts were broken out, shattered, when I heard Sam's loud voice, my maid of honor, announcing something over the microphone. "Harper and I picked this out especially for you," That wasn't really what her job was supposed to be, but she must've been through a tough battle to make her _and_ Harper the DJ.

"The song is Meant for Me by Chrissy Chase." Harper announced when he had microphone in his and, for a minute, then it got snatched by Sam.

I smiled at them. They weren't dating, no, but they were just very good friends like she is with Freddie. Sam got engaged two months ago to her longtime boyfriend, Pete who came back from California where he was visiting his family. She's finally happy that she has someone to love and I believe her marriage to Pete would even make her happier.

Once the music came on I felt my smile grew wider when Freddie came up to me and grabbed me by the hand. It felt as if I was being swept away by him...it was an amazing feeling.

_I can be fragile,  
I can break in two,  
But I know I'll be swept up by you,  
And if I get frightened you'll always be  
A place of quiet to calm me._

When I held his hand he pulled me off the seat. My mind gave me memories of our beautiful wedding. It was a wonderful thing that I've ever got a chance to experience. All of it went perfectly and as planned. I said the traditional vows flawlessly, but I choked on the words from tears here and there.

We walked out to the dance floor standing in the center. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he has his hands securely wrapped around my waist. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to make one too. I tightened my arms a little and rested my head on his shoulder as I feel his hands pulling me closer to his body. I released out a low sigh thinking this is perfect. It felt like I was meant for him. We stayed like this for minutes, not even noticing the world...we're just in complete bliss.

_And if you feel my love just let it show.  
And if you want my heart just let me know.  
Cause you are meant for me.  
oooh..._

I smiled wider as I heard this song before. It was a long time ago...about seven years ago. Freddie and I were dancing to this same song at the Groovy Smoothies. I wonder if he remembers it...

"Do you remember?" I mumbled being so relaxed as I cuddled closer to him...my husband.

"Remember what?" He asked and I just noticed how deeper his voice had gotten. He's changing so much and I must be too.

"We danced to this song when we were fifteen," I told him. We are twenty two now, but I'm sure he remembers the events just like I do.

"Yeah, I remember," Freddie said and I could picture him smirking. "It was the happiest day of my life."

"Well, we were both miserable because of our dates," I said remembering his date, the magician Malika, and Mr. Talks a lot Austin. "Why was it the happiest day of your life?" I could help but to ask that question to him because he must have some other happier days.

"I thought you might reject me...again," Freddie answered honestly and that's when I felt guilty remembering all those times I kept rejecting him when he was my future husband. Now, we're married and ever since I kept rejecting him, he would never give up on me and kept trying and I'm glad he did.

I smiled up at Freddie to let him know I'm telling him the truth. "Why would I reject you when I know you're a great dancer?" He smiled back at me too and I put head back onto his shoulder again listening to his chuckling.

_Sometimes I feel frozen and the words I say.  
You carry my breath the wrong way,  
But then when I touch you and I disappear.  
Safe in your arms you take me._

"Could this night get any more perfect?" Freddie asked as everyone was walking on the dance floor dancing around us. I felt his forehead on my left shoulder and I pulled him closer to me loving that we're not even inches apart. We're together like glue...like peanut butter to jelly.

"I think that's impossible." I said smiling while I'm enjoying every second of our dance and to the song that we danced together when we were teenagers...it seemed so long ago even though it was only seven years.

_And if you feel my love just let it show.  
And if you want my heart just let me know.  
Cause you are meant for me.  
oooh..._

Freddie was looking down at me and I looked up at him when my head wasn't on his shoulder. I giggled softly, and I heard him too, as he was spinning me around. I put my left hand on his right shoulder to retain my balance so I wouldn't drip over my dress in these high heel shoes that are really foot killers.

He pulled me closer to him and his mouth was against my ear, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. "I love you." He whispered to me and gave me a peck on my earlobe.

"I love you, too." I smiled wider when he spun me again then dipped me. I looked up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds then he pulled me back to him and I instantly met his lips.

_My heart has come alive right now.  
It opened up a whole new world.  
I only want to show you what it's like to love this girl.  
Cause you are meant for me._

"We have been dancing for hours now," I told him. I never have gotten tired of dancing with him. It's just unbelievable that I could make it this far with my heels on without falling over.

"Do you want to stop?" Freddie asked as he was staring at me being serious.

"Never," I answered him honestly and my favorite thousand watt smile that I adore so much spread onto his face.

I heard laughter and some giggling. As I have my arms wrapped around Freddie's neck and my chin on his shoulders, I saw another couple who happened to be my best friends. Sam and Pete were dancing too and I couldn't help but to grin at them. I trust Pete that he would make Sam very happy throughout their married life. I looked over at another couple I recognize and it was Spencer and his wife that got married three years ago, Abby. She's three weeks pregnant with their first child and Spencer's thrilled that he's a father.

I lifted my head to look at my husband and I couldn't help but to get that smile off my face as much as I want to. "What're you so smiley about?" Freddie smirked.

"Well for one thing, it's my wedding day," I told him this as I fluttered my eyes at him which I rarely do. His smirk became his loveable smile then I added. "The second thing is about Pete and Sam."

"What about them?" Freddie asked curiously the smiling slowly going away.

"They will love the married life," I answered.

His smirk came back on again. "We've only been married for a few hours."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I know, but still...they would love it."

Freddie pulled me closer to him saying. "Just like we do."

_Oooh...  
Cause you are meant for me.  
Oooh...  
Cause you are meant for me._


	2. Freddie's POV

**Author's Note:** This time, it's told from Freddie's POV which you will find out once we read further down. Please read and review!

**Freddie's Point of View**

Who knew that I would someday marry a beautiful woman like Carly Shay? I did and probably Sam and Spencer when her feelings for me became obvious. We began dating at the beginning of our Sophomore year and I've proposed to her at our high school graduation. She insisted that we should get married after college, so I had no problem with that at all. The only thing that I could scream like a little girl was that she said yes when I proposed. I thought she might wanted us to slow down a bit, but there wasn't a rejection, surprsingly.

I stared at her while she's laughing at something Wendy said. Nothing could be more beautiful about her than hearing her lovely laughter. I smiled and not really knowing and caring that one of my friends that I'm sitting is talking to me. I'm too busy staring at my stunning wife. I still can't believe that I can call her my wife that I'm not dreaming about it. I always have dreams and fantazies that Carly would be my wife, but now I'm just glad it came true. I could never be happier than I am right now.

"This one goes out to the newly weds," I looked over to see Sam talking on the microphone with Harper by her side. When my eyes met hers, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. Her and I became good friends now and we're no longer having our little arguments. She looked over at our guests and at the rest of Carly and mine's family members. "Harper and I picked this out especially for you." She said proudly and should have been since we chose Harper to be the DJ, but it suddenly became _her and_ Harper to be it.

Harper grabbed the microphone out of her hand and Sam playfully punched his right shoulder. "The song is Meant for Me by Chrissy Chase." The mic got snatched by Sam. She wasn't saying anything, but just for the record, I think Sam just likes to hold it.

I got up knowing this was my cue. The moment I have been waiting for my life and since the day I proposed to her. When I walked to her, I smiled handing out my hand waiting for her to take it. I walked her out to the dance floor and I knew I couldn't be dreaming as I could easily see her beautiful face and the wonderful smell that she has on her which is impossible to describe.

_I can be fragile,  
I can break in two,  
But I know I'll be swept up by you,  
And if I get frightened you'll always be  
A place of quiet to calm me._

I put my hands onto her curvy waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Once I stared into her brown eyes I was completely lost and I didn't care about anything else except ourselves.

At the moment I closed my eyes, I saw ourselves at our wedding standing by the altar saying our vows as the vicar was leading us the words. As many tears that flowed down her face, not of it ruined her make up or any part of her face. It stayed as it was before that I loved.

As if this night couldn't get any more perfect, she rested her head on my shoulder and my eyes were snapped open. I felt like I was melting right at her feet.

_And if you feel my love just let it show.  
And if you want my heart just let me know.  
Cause you are meant for me.  
oooh..._

"Do you remember?" She mumbled and I felt her cuddling closer to me...my wife and I are cuddling. Sure we've done that many of times, but it's probably because she's my wife...not my _girlfriend_, not my _fiancee_, but my wife sounds much better than any of the two.

"Remember what?" I asked not really knowing what she wants me to remember.

"We danced to this song when we were fifteen," She reminded me. As I listen to the song more carefully, the lyrics does bring some flashbacks from the Groovy Smoothie.

"Yeah, I remember," I smirked at the memories of our moment that made me feel like I was on Cloud Nine like I am right now. "It was the happiest day of my life." I said as I moved her so close to me that I could smell the sweet scent of her beautiful hair that is strawberries.

"Well, we were both miserable because of our dates," She said and I also remember how annoying our dates were. Okay, Malika wasn't that bad of a magician, but she was just plain weird. As for Austin, well, he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and let other people talk for once. "Why was it the happiest day of your life?"

If you want the honest answer as possible, I would say that I fear of being dumped. No matter how many times I've asked you to go out with me, you'd say no. Since that night we both had a miserable time, we should both dance and make the most of it. Sure, it was a long shot, but I'm glad I asked. Otherwise, you wouldn't make my life more perfect than it already is right now. "I thought you might reject me..." I sucked in a deep breath and let out the word. "Again."

I saw Carly smiling at me saying. "Why would I reject you when I know you're a great dancer?" I smiled back at her too and she put her head back onto my shoulder. I started to chuckle at the fact how my life became so perfect and wonderful. It's all because of her that made it happen.

_Sometimes I feel frozen and the words I say.  
You carry my breath the wrong way,  
But then when I touch you and I disappear.  
Safe in your arms you take me._

"Could this night get any more perfect?" I asked as everyone was beginning to walk on the dance floor and started to dance along to the music with their partners. I put my head onto her left shoulder and I feel her hands pushing me closer to her, which I didn't mind at all. I love this closeness.

"I think that's impossible." She answered and I smiled. If I could smile any wider, I think I could burst in happiness.

_And if you feel my love just let it show.  
And if you want my heart just let me know.  
Cause you are meant for me.  
oooh..._

I looked down at Carly and heard her giggling. I started to make a quiet laugh too. I spinned her around and I saw beautiful wedding dress twirling around and so is her shiny brunnette hair. She put her left hand on my right shoulder and, by the looks of it, she was having trouble balancing in high heels. I chuckled softly as I could so that she wouldn't be able to hear, but by her glare, I supposed she did, so I kept quiet.

I put her closer me and my mouth was against her ear. "I love you." I whispered to her and gave her a light and a gentle kiss on her earlobe.

"I love you, too." I spun her around once more and saw her smiling wider. I dipped her and her head was looking a the ceiling. I pulled her back and I felt a need to kiss her lips and so my wish was granted.

_My heart has come alive right now.  
It opened up a whole new world.  
I only want to show you what it's like to love this girl.  
Cause you are meant for me._

"We have been dancing for hours now," She told me.

I looked at her sternly and asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"Never," She answered and put on my smile the one that she loves.

She has her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt her chin on my shoulders. Not of that had bothered me and I felt like I was in my own personal haven with her.

I was surprised that I had my eyes closed when I didn't even know. I saw her beloved face staring at me having somewhat of a goofy smile. "What're you so smiley about?" I smirked at her.

"Well, for one thing, it's my wedding day," She told me and she fluttered her eyes that made my heart beat a thousand times faster than it normally does. I couldn't blame her for being happy on our special day. "The second thing is about Pete and Sam."

"What about them?" I asked curiously wondering to myself why she's talking about them.

"They will love the married life," She answered simply as that.

I smirked again telling her. "We've only been married for a few hours."

She laughed and rolled her gorgeous brown colored eyes. "I know, but still...they would love it."

I pulled her closer to my body. "Just like we do."

_Oooh...  
Cause you are meant for me.  
Oooh...  
Cause you are meant for me._


End file.
